


Banishment, or this

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beating, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), He's being a real dick, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Poor Merlin, Protective Arthur, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Rape/Non-con Elements, give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Uther summons Merlin, determined to make him choose between the banishment of his best friend, or something horrific
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 112
Kudos: 380





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please do read the warnings

Merlin hated being summoned to the King. It meant that he had done something that not only got the attention of Uther, but probably meant he was in trouble as well. He stood in front of the door, hesitating to knock, and looked to the Guard on the door. One thing that Merlin did enjoy was getting to know the other Castle-staff, often sneaking them extra food when they were working long shifts, and it proved to be useful at this point in time.

‘He’s in a good mood. I’ll let the Prince know if you aren’t back by training.’

‘Thanks, Alain.’ The Guard gave a nod, a sign of solidarity, and Merlin knocked on the door to the King’s Chambers.

‘Enter.’ He opened the door, slipped inside and hesitantly shut it behind. Uther was by the window, peering over the Kingdom that he owned, turning briefly with a look that didn’t support the good mood.

‘Lock the door, boy.’ Okay, that was scary, but Uther hadn't remembered his name. It was worse when the King forgot his name. Merlin did as told, kept his hands behind his back and kept his gaze on the stone floor. He felt sorry for the servants that kept Uther’s room tidy, he seemed like the type that would be very angry at even the slightest spec of dirt.

‘My lord.’ Merlin muttered, tempted to bow, wondering if it would save him from whatever lecture must be coming. Uther turned, regarded him carefully, before he moved to the desk. Sadly, he didn’t sit down, he just stood there.

‘You’re close to my son.’ Not the direction he thought this would go in, the mention of Arthur worrying him.

‘I try and fulfil my duties, Sire.’ Still refusing to make eye-contact, he didn’t want to do anything to provoke Uther’s notorious temper. Arthur was a mere babe in comparison to the tempers his father could reach, and Merlin wished he was far away from here. Preferably on the training fields, with Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, who had included him into their group like he was one of their own.

‘Closer than a normal squire and his manservant.’ Uther finished, and Merlin’s breath hitched. He knew what some servants did for their squires, had heard of tales from visiting Lords, hushed murmurs between kitchen staff. But it wasn’t like that between him and Arthur, the Prince had never asked for such a thing.

‘Sire?’ His voice was wobbling, finally risking a look up.

‘Has he ever asked for such a thing?’ Merlin was pretty sure he might faint. This was not a conversation he ever thought he’d have with Arthur’s father. Was he supposed to offer the Prince such a thing?

‘N-no, Sire.’ The King looked slightly surprised, and Merlin wondered if that was it. Sadly, no such luck.

‘I presume you know of such things.’ He blinked, unsure of how to respond. The King was watching him, and Merlin realised he hadn't spoken yet.

‘I-I’ve heard of things. From visiting servants.’ Uther’s frown returned, a groove across his forehead and his fingers tapping his chin, Merlin shaking like a leaf. The King sighed, moved away slightly from the desk, gesturing to the table.

‘Bend over the table.’ Everything in his body froze, staring at the King like he was insane. He had to be, if he thought this was a good idea.

‘My lord, wait, I didn’t…’

‘Be quiet, Merlin.’ Oh no, the name, oh Merlin was going to die. Actually, literally about to die, right here. Without having given Arthur his lunch, or telling Gaius that he was the father-figure he’d always wanted, or finishing Morgana’s Magic lessons in secret. It was all about to go very wrong.

‘P-please, I can go…’

‘Arthur mustn’t use the serving girl. Think of it this way, either you bend over the table, or the girl is banished from Camelot.’ Gwen. He had noticed the way Arthur’s gaze drifted, the way his smile lit up when she was close by. How Morgana would find excuses to visit her brother (not that Uther was aware that his daughter knew his heritage), just so that Gwen could go to see Arthur. Nothing had happened, nor would happen, until Arthur was King and had been so for a reasonable time. Still, it must have been noticeable, to be in this situation.

So, now Merlin had an issue. Perhaps Uther was just going to do the typical beating that most servants were given for disobeying, that was what he kept in his mind as he slowly lowered his body over the table.

‘Less hesitation, you are nothing more than a servant. And I, as well as Arthur, are royalty.’ Merlin knew that, wanted to protest, but a hand was guiding his shoulders down, until his cheek was squished to the desk.

Something hit his back, and Merlin yelped.

‘That would be “yes Sire”, boy.’ Oh god, he was going to die.

‘Yes, Sire.’ Arthur would come and get him, right? He wasn’t going to be stuck here, pinned to the desk forever.

‘I don’t usually do this, but my son has to learn. This way, perhaps he’ll get the message.’ This was because of Arthur? No, no Merlin had to keep this thing separate. He couldn’t associate Arthur with this, not when his heart was pounding and his legs trembled, a hand slowly lifting his tunic.

‘Now, stay quiet. For every sound, another hit.’ The first one told Merlin that this was a belt, the thing hitting his skin. He’d seen belt-marks before, never from people in this Kingdom, but from visiting servants that were beaten. Occasionally, the Lords would beat a servant from this Kingdom, and Merlin would watch Gaius tend to the wounds, a paste over them and bandages.

It hurt. Like fire, like his skin was being ripped. Merlin whimpered, pushed down on the instinctive flush of Magic that tried to combat the pain. He couldn’t use it, not when this was the King of Camelot. He’d be beheaded before he could ever explain to Arthur that he hadn't meant to.

If this was a message to Arthur, then Merlin felt bad for the Prince. He knew Arthur took things to heart, that he might take this punishment and feel guilty about it. So, Merlin had to hide it. Logically, that was the best thing he could do for the man he was supposed to protect.

He counted twenty lashes, and when he looked back, he could see the tint of blood on the belt. It made his head spin, the blood pound through his head, warning him that he might faint if he tried to stand. That was okay, all this was okay, he might just need a little time in bed.

What had he said to Arthur, the last time he was carelessly staring at Guinevere as she walked through the Village?

‘Stop staring, prat.’ That was true, he wished he’d tried to help them hide it more. To keep Uther’s gaze away from the two of them, to protect his Prince like he was supposed to.

‘You did well.’ The praise wasn’t helpful, it made the nausea swirl in his gut, threatening to join the faintness and leave him immobile.

Hands were back, this time on his hips, and a scent that smelled suspiciously like the oil Gaius kept in small bottles filled the room. Merlin had seen them, stacked away in the corner, never used for healing like Merlin would have suspected. Gaius rarely took one out, only occasionally gave them to servants to send to their Lords. Now, the weird smell was intoxicating, placed on the side where Merlin could see it.

Was it to aid the cuts?

Hands were gentle, tugging at his breeches, and Merlin was quite unsure what was going on. He felt oddly exposed, vulnerable, but his head wasn’t letting any protests slip past.

‘This’ll be quick, relatively painless if you stay still.’ He realised what was happening when a hand moved away his smallclothes, the last shred of dignity he had stripped away.

Merlin recalled what other servants had told him, but they rarely spoke about it often. Just to explain that the entire thing was unpleasant, that it helped with something wet to ease the pain. Moving made it worse, apparently, and it would be over quicker if they kept still.

It was very hard to listen to those rules when it burnt so badly, despite the scent of whatever was smeared across the King’s fingers. If this was what Arthur was supposed to do to him, Merlin decided he could not lead his Prince on his destiny anymore.

Gwaine had told him that being with another man was often quite pleasurable, so he presumed this was awful because it was the King, and Merlin wanted no part of it. It might be different with Arthur, some part of his brain stated, the Prince might be gentle and soft.

No, he shouldn’t be thinking about Arthur, because it made tears prick at the corners of his eyes, hatred overtaking the fear. It wasn’t Arthur’s fault, despite the fact that they shared common blood. How would he manage to hide this?

Uther had moved closer, his fingers replaced by a blunt pressure. Merlin began to panic, to try and flail, but it didn’t help anything. One sharp movement, and Merlin cried out, a hand grabbing his hair and holding him in place.

‘Please…’ He wasn’t sure why he was begging, but if it would help this thing speed up, he’d do anything. Uther ignored him, as Merlin suspected he would, beginning to move his hips faster.

The moment he was finished, the weight was gone.

‘Get dressed and go.’ He struggled, hands shaking to pull the clothes back around him, before he tried to stand properly. His legs wobbled, felt like jelly, and his head was swimming dangerously. How he managed to bow, to retreat from the room, he didn’t know.

The Guards were not outside, the first ones he found where guarding the main room. It was another Guard he recognised, Ovion, who blinked in confusion when he saw him.

‘Merlin?’ He had to warn the Prince about Guinevere. That was what Merlin had decided, because if Uther got his hands on Gwen, he had no idea what might happen.

‘W’s the P-prince?’ He slurred, blood loss perhaps clouding his mind, or the pain that radiated every time he took a step.

‘In the training grounds, Merlin, you don’t look…’ He waved them off, turning and walking towards the training grounds. The sun was burning brightly, and he winced, trying to raise a hand to cover his gaze. That stretched the skin on his back, and he almost cried out.

The moment he spotted Arthur, tears began to leak from his eyes. Oh god, he’d done it, he’d reached Arthur. And Gwen would be safe, she’d be okay, and everything would sort itself out.

When blue eyes locked with his, he watched the amusement on Arthur’s face slip instantly to horror. He’d never seen the Prince run so fast, but it was Gwaine that managed to catch him as he stumbled.

‘Merlin, Merlin look at me! PERCIVAL! Fetch Gaius!’ Arthur cradled his head, Gwaine’s hands on him, holding him up. He was trying to focus on Arthur, staring at his lips that were definitely moving, but Merlin had to get his message out.

‘Need… need t’protect Gwen. U-uther’s g’na send her’way if I d’nt.’ He stopped, Gwaine was staring at his own hands that had been holding Merlin’s back, and they were stained red. He must be bleeding quite a lot.

Arthur’s gaze darkened, lips twitching in anger, but he maintained his hold.

‘Merlin, did my Father order this?’ How naïve the Prince still was, he had to be kept safe.

‘D-did this. H-himself.’ He gave up all hopes of it being a secret, just wanted someone to keep him safe for once. He heard someone shouting his name, it must have been Morgana, he could feel her Magic approaching, but he couldn’t keep himself up anymore.

He fell.


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's worried, Morgana's mad, and Gwen's determined to make it better

He let himself be led to Arthur’s Chambers, stumbling into the room with Arthur on one side, Gwaine on the other. Gaius arrived in a flurry of movement and well-hid concern, Gwen close behind, the Knights all trying to get close. Someone had apparently sent for Morgana, which was sweet, but he really didn’t want to worry them all. He was going to be fine, everything was going to be fine.

Gaius was gentle as he approached, Merlin letting himself be turned, before they tried to get him to lie down. Oh, he wasn’t sure he could do that, not without his stomach making an appearance. Unfortunately, his father-figure seemed to have got some idea of what might have happened.

‘Can we have some privacy, please?’ Arthur blinked, then nodded, his Knights leaving. When Gaius kept staring, Arthur and Gwen went to leave.

‘G-gwen.’ Merlin croaked, and Gaius gave a brief nod. She rushed to his side, helped him settle down on Arthur’s bed, face down. It made something dark stir in his mind, but there was a hand holding his, soothing. The door was shut, and Gaius cut away the shirt that was stuck to his back.

‘Oh my…’ Gwen said a word after, one that he had never heard her say before, and he winced when fingers began to prod his back.

‘Easy, my boy, just going to put a paste on them.’ A rag was pressed down, and Merlin couldn’t stop the shout, the main making this so much worse. Gwen was crying, he could see tears in her eyes, turned his head to rest it in her lap. Her fingers were in his hair, much like Uther, but she was gentle. Whispered words, sweet promises that he was going to be okay.

It was agonising. But he couldn’t pass out, his body wouldn’t allow it. Gwen kept running her fingers through his hair the entire way, letting him squeeze her other hand, despite how much it must have hurt.

Fingers were on his hips now, and Merlin’s breath hitched. This was Gaius, the physician who definitely knew what he was doing.

‘Merlin…’ He breathed out, pain lacing his tone, and the Warlock realised that maybe Gaius knew the full-extent of his injuries.

‘Gaius? What is it?’ Merlin’s mind was going foggy, but he could hear Gwen ask the question, and Gaius ask if he was alright to continue. Merlin should have felt some form of embarrassment, he figured, but he didn’t want Gwen to go. He couldn’t, he needed someone to hold onto, and she was one of his closest friends.

Someone was banging on the door, and it was thrown open to reveal a very angry Morgana. Her face fell the moment she saw him, slamming it shut, right into Arthur’s face. She rushed across, shoes clicking on the stone, and Gaius looked to Merlin.

‘Merlin, Merlin I can hear you! It’s okay, you’re okay.’ She crawled up the bed quicker than anyone could have predicted, and Merlin groaned as he attempted to move closer. He couldn’t hide his Magic, it seemed to have a mind of its own, his fingers glowing as he reached out for her. Morgana didn’t deny him, took his hand in hers and gasped. If he’d been looking, he would have seen her eyes flare golden.

Gwen. Gwen was still in the room, and he began to panic, but Morgana was back, her smooth tone keeping hidden how angry she was.

‘It’s okay, Gwen won’t hurt you, she knows my secret.’ The fingers were back in his hair, and Merlin slumped into Gwen’s touch.

‘It’s alright, I won’t let anyone hurt you.’ Gwen promised. Gaius, who had stopped his examination when Morgana came rushing in, returned. His hands on Merlin’s hips, warning the Warlock that he needed to say something if he was uncomfortable.

Truthfully, everything was uncomfortable.

**

Arthur watched the door open, narrowly managed to catch his sobbing sister. He curled his arms protectively around her, hadn't held her like this since she’d told him and his loyal Knights of her Magic. Her grip was tight, body shaking against his, and Arthur just kept her close. It was all he could do, still so unsure of everything that had happened.

Merlin had been hurt, beaten, by Uther’s own hand. He didn’t know why, just something about Gwen, and it was enough for him to feel endlessly guilty.

‘Gana, what’s wrong?’ The nickname hadn't been used since they were children, but it worked. She rocked back, eyes wide and tears spilling down her cheeks. She glanced to the door, then back to him.

‘I’m going to kill him. He can’t… oh Arthur, he can’t get away with it!’ Her anger was returning, and he vaguely noted that the candles in the corridor were burning a lot brighter than they should have been.

‘Hey, hey it’s okay, Merlin’s safe. He’ll be fine.’ This was still his father, the King, but he regretted the sentence the moment it came out. Morgana’s eyes flared golden, before being filled with rage.

‘No it’s not fine! Uther hurt Merlin!’ And Arthur would talk to his father, would find out why, would tend to the servant until he returned to health.

‘I understand…’ He obviously wasn’t giving her the reaction she expected, because her face went stony, a coldness he had seen back when he thought he’d lose her to the evils of Magic.

‘Uther raped him.’

His heart stopped. Gwaine was growling, profanities and treasonous sentences, but Arthur couldn’t hear him anymore. Nor would he stop him. He shoved past his sister, threw the door opened and marched straight to the bed, shooting Gaius a glare that told him not to intervene.

Gwen was in his bed, Merlin’s head in her lap, tears to match her red-rimmed eyes. Merlin was unconscious, that much was clear, and Arthur couldn’t control his rage. He… he wanted his Father dead. It was unheard of, he had forgiven his Father for the worst of crimes before, but this was Merlin!

‘Guinevere, leave us, please.’ She moved out carefully, Arthur kicking off his boots and climbing onto the bed. Merlin’s face was pale, and when Arthur let his fingers dip to his neck, the pulse was barely a whisper under his touch. Gaius remained quiet, making what he hoped was something for the pain that Merlin must be feeling.

‘Sire…’ Arthur looked up, realised through the blurry mess of what he could see, that he must be crying.

‘He… this is all my fault, Gaius. I… Oh Gods, I can’t forgive him for this.’ He cradled Merlin’s head, let it rest on his thigh, while staring down at his servant. The servant he put in so much risk, every day, just by having him protect his adoration for Guinevere. And look where that had got him.

‘Have him take this, when he wakes. I’ll return at nightfall.’ Gaius looked determined, like he had a plan, and honestly, Arthur didn’t care what it was. He just sat back against the headboard, wondered how he had let everything go so badly.

**

Gwen entered the physician’s home, looked to the man, who was bent over and mixing something that smelt foul.

‘Gaius.’ He jumped, span and tried to hide whatever was behind him, and Gwen wondered when her heart had turned so cold. Maybe it was the moment she found out that Merlin had been trying to protect him. She’d listened to his babbling, about how Uther was going to banish her, about how he’d given Merlin a choice. A choice, and Merlin had chosen to protect her.

Well, she was going to do the same. To protect Merlin from Uther, to keep his Magic safe, to keep Morgana safe.

‘Guinevere, I’m…’

‘Doing something you shouldn’t.’ Gwen concluded, and Gaius raised an eyebrow at her, possibly surprised that she interrupted him. Instead, she offered a brief smile, looked to the mess on the table.

‘I’m here to help.’

**

Arthur woke when Merlin began to move, still asleep, muttering things that the Prince wished he didn’t have to hear. Begging, pleading, and all Arthur could think of was his desperation to keep Gwen safe, Merlin’s determination to protect everyone but himself.

It was Arthur’s turn to take on that burden, and he slowly took hold of Merlin’s shoulders, tried to gently wake him. He ignored the tears spilling, the way Merlin fought under his grip, like it wasn’t him he was trying to get away from.

‘Merlin. Merlin, c’mon, you’re okay. Wake up!’ He raised his voice, and Merlin’s eyes shot open.

Golden eyes.


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between the group

For a moment, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Then, Arthur’s mind suddenly seemed to snap. When he first found out about Morgana’s Magic, so many little things fell into place. Things he couldn’t quite explain. And, looking down into Merlin’s golden eyes, the exact same thing happened.

One too many lucky escapes, bandits getting hit by trees, near death experiences… It seemed to settle everything in his mind, but unfortunately, Merlin was panicking. Struggling against his hold, trying to desperately explain, and so Arthur did the only thing he thought possible.

He released his hold, let Merlin pull away, and waited until the Sorcerer was calm enough.

‘Merlin, it’s okay.’

‘Arthur, oh Gods, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…’

‘Stop! Merlin, it’s alright!’ It wasn’t, it hurt that Merlin hadn't trusted him, but Arthur knew that the last thing he needed was to hurt Merlin anymore. His friend halted, tears in his eyes, and his face was screwed up in pain.

‘Come and lie down, you need rest.’ And to tell him what the hell happened in Uther’s chambers. Not that he wanted to know, but he needed to. Before he went storming in and drew his sword on his own Father.

Merlin slowly moved back, settled with space between them, and Arthur wondered when it had gone so wrong. When he had failed his friend, gave him the impression he couldn’t be trusted.

‘Merlin… I need to know what happened.’ He heard his friend’s breathing hitch, could feel the fear radiating off him. Fear of him. Merlin was scared of him, and it made Arthur’s blood boil. He was going to make his Father pay, for everything he’d ever done to hurt him.

‘He knew… knew about you and Gwen.’ Which was Arthur’s problem, not Merlin’s. But somehow, it was his closest friend that was the injured one, the one that had bled because of him.

‘What happened?’ He asked it softly, moved closer to Merlin, who refused to meet his eye. Ashamed, perhaps, or horrified? Arthur couldn’t tell, and he hated that Merlin’s normal, cheerful attitude had gone. Slipped away, vanished.

‘Thought I should be s-serving you.’ For a moment, Arthur didn’t get it. Then he did, and his gut clenched in a way that made his stomach taste foul. He knew, on some simple level, that this happened in other households. That some Lords had their servants as bedwarmers, because they were unable to get pregnant and couldn’t cause a disgrace.

But this was Merlin, and Arthur would never have laid a finger on him. Not only was his heart set on Gwen, but he was loyal to his sister, who managed to hide her feelings pretty well, but he wasn’t an idiot. He could see the way Morgana stared at Merlin, the way she would spend time with him when Gwen came to see Arthur.

‘Oh Gods, Merlin…’ He didn’t miss the flinch, but then Merlin curled in on him, and from the gentle shaking, he could tell the man was crying. Arthur just held him tightly, couldn’t quite believe that this had happened.

‘I-it hurt. So m-much.’ Dammit, Arthur would not cry. No, the dampness wasn’t tears. He held him tighter, let Merlin tuck himself as close as possible, basically curling into his form. Arthur had never shown how much he respected Merlin, how much he… loved him. It was quite clear, all of a sudden, that he did love Merlin.

He knew Gwen did, had seen the way she used to look at him. There had been something there, but Merlin always seemed so busy. Was it his Magic? How many times had Merlin saved his life?

‘I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.’ He swore it, would bet his Crown on the fact, cradled Merlin’s face between his hands and tried not to break down at the tear-filled gaze.

‘Just want it to stop.’ Merlin mumbled, eyes lowering away, and Arthur could do nothing more than hold onto him.

**

When Morgana slipped into the room, it was to find Arthur and Merlin curled up together, tighter than she would have thought possible. Limbs wrapped around each other, Merlin’s head tucked under Arthur’s head, the older holding him like he could protect him from everything else.

Arthur’s eyes flicked open, muscles tensing, before relaxing when he spotted her. She smiled, shut the door behind her and walked across. She wanted to apologise for getting angry at him earlier on, for thinking that Arthur didn’t care enough. That clearly wasn’t true, she could see the love shining in his eyes, the protective glare that warned her not to wake Merlin.

‘Come here, Gana.’ Arthur moved one of his arms, offered her a place on the bed, and she came to settle on Merlin’s other side. Arthur’s arm wrapped around her, like it had done when they were children and hiding from others in the Castle. Merlin’s eyes sleepily opened, his Magic reaching out for her, and she noted that his eyes flashed golden. From the fact Arthur didn’t react, she could assume her brother knew about his Magic.

‘Morgana.’ Merlin mumbled, and she slowly snuggled closer to him, mindful of putting pressure where any of his wounds were. The servant seemed surprised, before he let down his Guard and his Magic wrapped around hers, a warmth that she could feel spreading through her. She glanced up, found Arthur watching the two of them with a fond smile, before he pulled them both closer.

‘Rest. I’ll keep watch.’

**

Gwen had the medicine for Gaius, entered Arthur’s Chambers to a sight that she had never thought she’d see. Merlin was smothered under blankets, Morgana wrapped around him on one side, and Arthur on the other. They seemed so peaceful, so content, safe in the knowledge that the others were there.

Morgana’s green eyes met hers, before she slowly sat up, stretching like a cat would do in the sun. Her eyes flicked to the bottle in hand.

‘Medicine?’

‘For the pain.’ Gwen muttered, feeling like she was intruding. Until Morgana patted the bed, and Gwen moved closer. Arthur didn’t wake, but Merlin did, looking up at her with a shy smile. Scared, she realised, that he would be hurt, or judged. She handed across the vial, watched him down the contents with a brief smile, before Gwen turned to the door.

‘Don’t go.’ His voice sounded hoarse, broken and sore, and Gwen flinched.

‘I’m not, just…’ She reached the door, turned the lock. Oh, that made Merlin’s smile return, just slightly.

It was awkward, climbing up while trying to avoid the sleeping Prince. Eventually, she managed to curl up with Merlin, mostly resting on Arthur, who mumbled something in his sleep before laying a hand on her waist.

Merlin was her closest friend, and she would do anything to keep him safe.

Even poison the King of Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute?


	4. The dangers of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, er, this chapter is a whirlwind. RIP

‘I don’t understand.’

‘That’s hardly a new thing for you, brother.’ Morgana pointed out, and the Prince glared at his sister.

‘What are you doing here?’ Gwen asked, looking between the two of them. Arthur looked guilty, whereas Morgana looked ready to smite anything that stood in her way. The trio looked to the empty Chambers, then back to each other, waiting to see who would break first.

‘I came to talk to my father.’ Arthur admitted, lowering his sword slightly now that he could see Uther was not in the room. Morgana snorted, gestured to the blade, a look of disbelief and amusement on her face.

‘Talk?’ Arthur looked ashamed, then his face hardened, like his decision had been made.

‘He deserved to hurt, for what he did.’ That surprised the other two, they hadn't thought Arthur would go so far. Then again, he was very protective over Merlin, it was hardly a surprise that he was willing to go to such lengths.

‘What about you two?’ He looked between them, and Morgana lowered her hands, stood proud as she answered his question.

‘I was going to use Magic to kill him.’ Treason, what she’d just admitted to, but Arthur merely frowned. He then looked to Gwen, who revealed the vial she had been holding.

‘I was going to poison him.’ Great, three would-be assassins, all standing in the King’s Chambers, all looking at each other like they hadn't quite thought the others would do such a thing. Gwen placed the vial into her dress for safe-keeping, Arthur sheathed his sword, and Morgana just stood in the room.

‘We were ready to kill the King.’ Arthur muttered, looked around the space with an unidentifiable look on his face. Gwen understood, on some level, what he had to be thinking. But the rest was a guessing game, she’d never been able to read his emotions like Merlin had.

‘He hurt Merlin. The same Merlin that spends his life protecting you.’ Arthur looked ready to question the statement, just as Gwen was about to, before she thought better of it. If Merlin had kept his Magic a secret for so long, then who knew what he’d done? Well, Morgana, apparently, if her smug look was anything to go by.

‘How do you know?’ Arthur asked, looking up at his sister with jealousy. Gwen wondered just how much Arthur loved Merlin, if it bordered something that was slightly more than the friendship everyone else saw.

She knew she did. She’d never hidden her love for Merlin, even if she’d realised he was way too focused on serving Arthur to ever have time for a woman. Gwen then looked to Morgana, the Lady she served with all her heart, and could understand exactly what Merlin must have felt. Ready to do anything to keep them safe.

‘He taught me how to control my Magic.’ Morgana answered honestly. It explained the way Morgana looked at Merlin, like he was the smartest person in the room, like she’d hang off every word he stated.

It was their turn, to protect Merlin from whatever he faced. While the siblings bickered, Gwen realised that they were still standing in the King’s Chambers. Which was alright, apart from the fact that each of them must have left Merlin.

‘Who stayed with Merlin?’ She cut off Arthur, who looked annoyed, before his expression dropped. Evidently, neither of them had thought about such a thing either.

It was a race to all fit through the door and back to Arthur’s Chambers.

**

Merlin stared at the sword poking through Sir Kay’s chest, watched it slide back with ease and the Knight drop to the stone floor. The King moved into the Chambers, shut the door, and locked it behind him.

When Merlin had woke, the pile of people he’d been wrapped in had disappeared, which was a shame. He rather liked being cuddled up against them, between the people he cared for most in this world.

It could be worse. Like now, with Uther staring at him, and Merlin stared back. His gut tightened, a cold shiver running down his spine, and his Magic sunk deeper into his bones, trying to hide away from the gaze of the man that would be his executioner.

‘My Son’s loyalty knows no bounds.’ Uther remarked, nudging the Knight he had just killed. Merlin could only be thankful that it wasn’t the Round Table Knights, he figured that he’d never forgive himself if one of them died because of him.

‘He’s a good man.’ Merlin snapped, unable to stop himself from protecting his Prince, his Arthur, who he’d have done anything for. Uther looked amused, placed down the sword and took another step into the room.

‘You have Magic.’ It wasn’t a question, it was a simple statement. Merlin went to deny such a thing, but Uther held his hand up, and Merlin found himself obeying. Why, when in front of this man, did he forget everything he had ever done with Arthur? All the bratty remarks, the confidence, it was all gone. Drained, along with his ability to defend himself.

‘When I was a younger King, my Court Sorcerer told me of a prophecy. Of a Warlock, who would guide the “Once and Future King”.’ Another step closer, Merlin wishing the sheets he was wrapped in would protect him from the King that was slowly advancing, like a predator, watching him with a hunger he couldn’t place.

‘I thought it would be me. But no Warlock arrived. Until you.’ He should be denying this, fighting every word with every ounce of strength he had. In Camelot, having Magic meant certain death.

‘Arthur survived one too many close encounters. And through all of it, you. A mere servant, who somehow commanded his attention, caught his heart and meddled with his mind.’ He would never! Hurting Arthur, forcing him to do something, Merlin couldn’t even imagine it.

‘I had to know for sure, I had to see who Arthur would choose. And he’s made his decision.’ Him? Over his own father? Merlin could taste blood, from where he’d been biting down on his lip, dreading the moment Uther made it to the end of the bed.

‘He’ll be a good King.’ That, they could agree on.

‘But he doesn’t need you for it.’ There was the threat, the bit that chilled the blood in his veins.

At the door, he heard Arthur’s voice, banging against the door and requesting Merlin let him in. Perhaps because the blood from Sir Kay had crept under the door, or just because he somehow knew that Merlin was in trouble.

He could hear Morgana, feel her Magic trying to break down the door, but it would not budge. Why?

‘Oh, Merlin, you’re so blind.’ Uther remarked, loud enough for Arthur to hear, and that’s when Merlin recognised it. Something so simple, yet utterly incomprehensible.

Magic. Uther had Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this my friends


	5. Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther's pushing his luck, and Merlin's really fed up

Merlin scrambled back, managed to get to his feet and eyed up the King warily.

‘You’re a hypocrite.’ He snapped, wondered why the Old Religion would ever gift such a horrible man a gift as beautiful as Magic. Uther shrugged, took another step closer, while Arthur was shouting for him to open the door.

‘I had to know the enemy.’ Golden eyes, how many people had he burnt while he was standing with the very power they were being executed for? How could he do such a thing? Merlin moved backwards, more than aware that he didn’t want to fight Uther.

He was the King. And killing the King, even if he was being attacked, would result in his execution. Plus, Uther had the only record of Magical books left in the entire realm, would have access to things he couldn’t dream of.

It made sense, the books that had been collected and kept down in the archives, in the restricted section of the library. And when Merlin snuck in, to look at such things that shouldn’t have been touched in decades, he’d wondered why there was no dust on them. Like somebody had been using the books, that somebody had been looking through the spells.

It hadn't been Nimue, or Morgana, or even Morgause that had been the one sneaking in. It had been Uther, sending his son out to hunt down Magic-users while he sat there, practicing spells that he’d banned. Watching his son get injured, time and time again, but refusing to use his Magic to heal him.

Knowing that his identity had been known, that Uther was aware that he was Emrys, but had let him stand by Arthur’s side.

‘Know the enemy? You burnt us for what you’re learning!’ Merlin shouted, his throat sore and his heart pounding, far too aware of the fact that Arthur was attempting to splinter the door. The spell was strong, proof enough of the time Uther had spent learning such a gift.

‘And now you’ll burn with them.’ If he couldn’t kill the King, he could let somebody in that could. He muttered the spell, watch it break through whatever Uther had done. Arthur came crashing though, Excalibur drawn and Morgana quick on his heels, eyes glowing with Magic. Gwen was in the doorway, staring down to the dead body of Sir Kay, shock in her eyes.

‘Are you really going to kill me?’ Uther asked, staring at his son, and the hesitation was enough. Uther’s hand shot out, a spell that would have hit Arthur, but Merlin would never let his Prince get hurt. Stepping in front was instinct, especially when his Magic was much too weak to attack a sorcerer, and the spell hit him straight in the chest.

Unfortunately for him, the spell sent him backwards into the window.

And out of the window.

Arthur’s scream followed him the entire way.

**

Quite the crowd had gathered, by the time Uther walked towards him. Merlin rose his head, tasting the bitter tang of blood, tried to push up from the cobbles that he’d landed on. His Magic was screaming, staring at the dome that was cutting him and Uther off from the rest of the group. He could see Gaius, trying to break through and reach him.

He could see Gwaine, slamming his fists against the barrier, screaming at Merlin to get up. The Knights, the people that had taken him in and supported him, protected him like one of their own, staring at him but unable to help. The rest of the people, maids and servants and Guards, staring at the mad-King, watching as Arthur came skidding out of the Castle, Excalibur drawn, fully ready to kill his own Father.

But he couldn’t get through.

‘Fight me.’ Uther stated, holding the sword in one hand, blood dripping down the blade. Sir Kay’s blood, who died because he was trying to protect Merlin, a sorcerer who couldn’t even get off the floor. Merlin coughed, watched red splatter the stone beneath him, but he couldn’t rise up. Everything ached, his Magic was desperately trying to heal him, but he couldn’t do it.

He was going to die, and Arthur was going to have to watch. Morgana, whose golden eyes were visible to all of the Court, was trying to break through the barrier with spells of her own. One thing was for sure, Magic would have to change in this Kingdom, with two of the three royals possessing such a gift.

‘You’d kill your son’s protector?’ Merlin gasped, staring up at the King, who looked down in distaste.

‘The Once and Future King isn’t Arthur.’ He stated, and Merlin chuckled weakly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his back.

‘Says you?’ The King shrugged, nudged the sword against his knee, and Merlin felt the fabric split under the pressure.

‘Tell me who’s the most powerful sorcerer here.’ He had a point, Merlin could barely hold his head up, was beaten by the very man who had hired him to Arthur’s side. He looked to Gaius, wished he could tell him how sorry he was for not being the person that he needed.

‘If you won’t fight me,’ Uther drawled, turned his gaze to Arthur, ‘Then I’ll have to make you.’ Merlin was fully willing to lie down and die, to let Uther win.

But the King’s hand stretched out, and Arthur gasped, Excalibur falling from his grip. He clutched at his throat, dropping down to his knees, followed by Morgana’s scream. She was trying to counter the spell, whatever Uther was doing was strong, and Arthur was choking.

Uther was killing his own heir. His cheeks were flushing, blue eyes seeking out Merlin, who tried to crawl closer.

‘A-arthur!’ The Prince was struggling, Morgana begging Uther to release the spell, but the King was adamant.

‘No.’ Merlin whispered, reaching his hand forwards and begging his Magic to respond. Arthur was going to die, and without him, he didn’t have any destiny. Any purpose. Uther looked amused, twisted his hand slightly further, and Merlin screamed.

Screamed, and heard the lightning that rushed down from the sky, answering the pleas of Emrys, trying to protect the Once and Future King.


	6. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's wearing a Crown

Arthur moved back to his Chambers, the weight of the Crown on his head heavier than he every thought it could have been. Morgana stayed by his side, Gwen following close behind, until the reached the door. Gwaine was standing Guard, bowed his head when Arthur approached.

‘My King.’ Somehow it sounded teasing, and Arthur managed a laugh, before opening the door.

Merlin was still unconscious, just as he’d been for the four days since the Courtyard incident. When Uther had gone mad, tried to kill him, and lightning had struck him down. Merlin’s lightning. The King moved into his quarters, his sister heading straight to Merlin’s side, losing the shoes and crawling up to his side. Gwen came to stand by him, and Arthur removed the crown and looked into the mirror.

Around his neck, deep bruises that had formed from the Magic. Morgana couldn’t heal them, stated that he’d have better luck with Merlin doing such a thing, but he hadn't woken. Gaius had taken a look at them, told him that they weren’t bad, that they’d heal in a couple of weeks.

His Father was dead. Which was what he’d wanted, yet it still hurt, to see the mad-look in his eyes. He thought he was going to die, with Morgana sobbing and trying to break the enchantment, with Merlin sprawled out on the floor looking the colour of death. He still did, Arthur thought, looking to the Warlock in his bed.

He’d refused to let him go, wouldn’t have him anywhere else, needed to be able to see that Merlin was still breathing.

Morgana was talking to him, telling him about Arthur’s coronation, what he’d been wearing and how he’d looked when the Crown had been placed upon his head. According to his sister, this was what Merlin had been waiting for, this was his destiny. To see him to the Throne, and he wasn’t even conscious to witness it.

‘He’ll be alright, Arthur.’ Gwen muttered, as Arthur’s gaze lingered on Merlin’s body, tried to focus on the rise and fall of his chest.

‘He could have died.’ Because Arthur had been blind. Gwen took his hand, slowly guided him towards his desk, where food had been brought. Probably by George, who hadn't tried to intrude too much over the past couple of days.

‘Gana?’ Arthur halted, Gwen squeaked, and Morgana let out a choked laugh, Merlin blinking slowly as he looked around the room.

‘A’thur?’ The King hadn't realised how much he missed Merlin, not until the Warlock was staring at him with his confused blue eyes, then to Morgana, then to Gwen.

‘M’alive?’ Morgana threw herself at him, smothering the poor servant before he’d had a chance to protest, and Arthur stood from his desk to move around, trying to hide the smile on his face.

‘Yes, you’re alive. Very much so.’ Morgana whispered, pulled back with her eyes shining, while Gwen came to his other side.

‘I’m in your bed.’ Merlin remarked, staring around the room, then up to Arthur. The King pulled his best annoyed face, but it let him down by the smile tugging at his lips.

‘I always said you were a lazy servant.’ Merlin laughed, a weak sound that made Arthur’s heart crack, but he pulled himself up to sitting, eyes dropping to Arthur’s neck. The King wished he’d hidden them, because Merlin’s smile fell, worry replacing it.

‘Arthur…’

‘That’s King Arthur to you, clotpole.’ He teased, and Merlin cocked his head, acknowledged the fact that Arthur was King. He watched the thoughts play out on Merlin’s face, recognition of the fact that he must have killed Uther, before he reached forwards. Arthur took a seat on the edge of the bed, while Merlin’s fingers sought out the bruises.

‘You don’t need…’ Merlin scowled, and Arthur wisely stayed quiet, watched as his lips moved and a warmth spread over his neck. He didn’t have to look in the mirror to know they were gone, chuckled quietly as Merlin looked proud.

‘Now you look like a King.’

‘And you look like my chief advisor.’ Arthur responded, watched Merlin’s eyes widen. Morgana’s arms were wrapping around him, like she couldn’t bare to not be holding onto him, and Gwen was doing the same.

‘Arthur…’ The second speechless moment, maybe he’d lost more braincells than Arthur originally thought. He would have made the joke, but he noticed the shining tears in Merlin’s eyes, the warmth in his smile.

‘This is far too touchy-feely.’ Arthur went to pull away, but Morgana caught his arm, and Gwen shifted to make room for him.

‘Just because your King, doesn’t mean you can skip on this.’ Gwen stated, and who was he to argue with her? He crawled up, realised that Gwen had made it specifically so he was next to Merlin, who didn’t hesitate to curl up around him.

‘I’m sorry.’ His servant, advisor, muttered. Arthur hesitantly held him, Gwen on his other side, Morgana smiling softly at the two of them. His family, protective and soft, but he wouldn’t change it.

‘Me too.’ Arthur muttered, and Merlin snorted weakly, took Morgana’s hand and let himself relax between them.

He’d always thought that being King was a lonely job, he’d seen how his Father responded to such a thing. But curled up between Gwen and Morgana, with Merlin pressed up against him, he understood that it wasn’t lonely at all.

He had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on this being the ending chapter, what did y'all think?


End file.
